


Dog Lovers

by Innwich



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas Party, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/pseuds/Innwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Sebastian ran into a familiar face when they went out for a late night walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Lovers

There was going to be a full moon next week.

Which was why Joseph should have expected the phone call. He groped for the switch to his lamp, and ended up knocking his alarm clock and glasses off his bedside table, while holding the phone to his ear.

“He’s been bouncing off the walls the whole night. Now he’s whining at the door,” Myra said.

A pathetic whimper sounded from her end of the line. The crying of a baby joined the noise.

“He’s worse than Lily.” Myra sighed.

His clock chimed from the floor. It was one in the morning.

Myra swore. “Dammit, is it this late already? I’m sorry, Joseph. The time’s gotten away from me.”

“It’s fine. I don’t need much sleep,” Joseph said.

If anything, he was the most awake at night, when the sun had gone down and his prospective preys slept in their beds behind paper walls and paper doors. Times might have changed, but no alarm systems would keep him out, not when all it took was a smile and a second of eye contact through the peephole, and-

_(Warm pulsing red gushed into his mouth)_

Joseph shook the thought out of his head. He didn’t do that kind of thing anymore.

“I’ll take him off your hands,” Joseph said. “Let him walk off the energy.”

“Thanks, Joseph. You’re a lifesaver,” Myra said.

“Don’t mention it.” Joseph rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hunted for his glasses.

Sleeping was just a habit he’d picked up again. It was a nice way to spend a third of his time, even if it left him disorientated when he got up in the morning and the blood rushed down from his brain. It made him feel normal.

He could keep functioning as long as he got the oil greasing his gears, and, in his case, the stuff that kept him from rotting from the inside out was stored in the locked mini fridge at the back of his closet.

The times they were indeed a-changing.

Joseph wrapped himself in a jacket and a scarf before heading out to the Castellanos’.

\- - -

Sebastian sniffed at a tree, pushing his snout against the bark like it would let him get at whatever was living inside the tree. There didn’t seem to be as much as a squeak from a squirrel, but he’d been at it for the last ten minutes and didn’t seem to be budging anytime soon, so Joseph made himself comfortable in the bench next to it.

The park was a popular place for parents to take their kids after school, but it was quiet at this time of the night. Even the ducks that used to It was deserted except for them and a man that’d just wandered in through the far gates.

The lampposts were switched on but they were scattered and far apart, just giving off enough light for commuter to not bump into the trees that lined the paved paths. The college kids that had stumbled past them had been too busy sucking each other’s face to question why there was a wolf in the middle of Krimson City.

“You owe me seven dinners from this month alone,” Joseph said.

Sebastian looked up from the tree and huffed.

“I’m starting to think you’re just trying to get out of diaper duty,” Joseph said.

Sebastian snapped his jaw shut inches from Joseph’s fingers.

“Sebastian,” Joseph chided.

“Detective?” a man called, walking down the path towards them. He was out of uniform and carrying a shopping bag from 7-Eleven, but there was no mistaking that voice. Connelly was a chatterbox. “Detective Oda?”

“Shit,” Joseph said under his breath. “Sebastian, get under the bench.”

It was strange how fast Sebastian could move when he wanted to. He darted to the bench and scooted under it. Joseph felt it when Sebastian bumped his back against the underside of the bench. Sebastian had to lie on his belly. He was taller than Joseph when he stood on his hind legs. It was a tight fit under the bench.

“Connelly,” Joseph greeted as the man approached.

“I didn’t expect to see you at this hour of the night,” Connelly said. He’d pulled on a quilted jacket over his pajamas. He wasn’t wearing any socks with his sneakers. “Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah, I thought a walk would do me some good,” Joseph said. “What brings you out here so late?”

“My old lady is craving something sweet,” Connelly said. “That woman is a slave driver.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Joseph said. Maybe Connelly would let it go and leave. It was late and he had a wife to go back home to.

“What have we here?” Connelly said, crouching down to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian was hardly being inconspicuous with his huge furry head poking out from under the bench. His eyes gleamed gold under the lights.

Connelly rubbed Sebastian behind his ears. Sebastian leaned his head into Connelly’s hand, and got a chuckle out of Connelly.

“He’s a big fella, isn’t he?” Connelly said. “What’s his name?”

For a moment, Joseph considered giving Connelly the real answer, but Sebastian nipped at his fingers warningly under the bench. “I don’t know if he has one.”

“That’s a damn shame. A handsome fella like him should have a name,” Connelly said. He was giving Sebastian a good rubdown. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered close when Connelly kneaded the thick fur on his neck.

Joseph hummed in agreement. There wasn’t a lot he could say that wouldn’t get him laughed at by Sebastian later.

“A lot of wild animals come out in the park at night, but I haven’t seen him before,” Connelly said, peering at Sebastian. “Think we should call animal control, detective?”

“That’s not necessary,” Joseph said quickly. This was why Sebastian needed an escort. “He’s at the park whenever I come down here. I think he’s got a family around these parts.”

“He must really like you if he comes to you like this,” Connelly said.

“I’d love to have him if he’s not taken,” Joseph said, keeping his words light. It didn’t stop the knot in his chest from tightening. He had enough what-ifs to keep him up for the rest of his life if let them. “His family is lucky to have him.”

Sebastian shoved his nose into Joseph’s gloved palm. Joseph scratched him under his chin.

“I had a dog when I was a kid. I would’ve gotten a dog if the missus weren’t allergic,” Connelly said. “You ever considering getting one yourself, detective?”

“I’m not home most of the time. It’s too difficult for me to keep a pet.”

“You detectives work too hard for your own good,” Connelly said. “I shouldn’t be saying this to the rookie, but it is okay to kick back and relax sometimes. We tell the Commiss to go screw himself if he doesn’t like how we run things in the precinct.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Joseph said.

“It’s the God’s honest truth,” Connelly said with a sparkle in his eyes. “Well, I should head home before my wife starts wondering where I’ve gone,” Connelly said, climbing onto his feet and giving Sebastian a last pet on the head.

“It’s been nice talking to you,” Joseph said.

“You too. See you around, detective.” Connelly waved, and soon disappeared behind the cluster of trees around the bend of the path.

The park fell silent and still again. Connelly had brought a strange spark of life and it had dissipated with him. If it was not for the sight of Sebastian scrabbling at the ground under the bench, Joseph would have thought he’d dreamt the encounter.

“That’s a close call,” Joseph said.

“Wooo,” Sebastian whimpered. He was stuck under the bench.

“The things I do for you.” Joseph tugged at the rolls of fat and fur over Sebastian’s shoulders to ease him out of the tight space. Sebastian shot free like a tube of cheese. Losing his balance, Joseph landed on his ass and was sprayed with dirt as Sebastian shook himself.

“Woff!” Sebastian said.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself,” Joseph said. “Are you ready to go home yet?”

Sebastian headbutted him in the leg, and then sprang away before Joseph could catch him.

\- - -

The Christmas party was in full swing when Joseph slipped into the diner. A bang went off the moment he stepped through the door. A burst of colors filled his vision as confetti rained down on him.

“You’re late, Oda!”

“The traffic is bad, sir,” Joseph yelled over the sound of _Jingle Bell Rock_.

Most of the off-duty officers were gathered in the diner. Chairs were pushed to the walls, leaving space around the serving table. The catering staff was taking away the empty plates, and Sebastian was helping himself to a generous slice of yule log.

“Joseph!” Sebastian said, and wrapped Joseph in a one-armed hug. “Thought you wouldn’t show.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Joseph said. “Pink is a good look on you.”

“Isn’t it?” Sebastian said, pulling at the streamers stuck to his sweater. “You look cheery tonight.”

“It’s the confetti,” Joseph said. “I feel like one of those cupcakes that are covered in rainbow sprinkles.”

Sebastian laughed. “The sergeant is way too trigger-happy with the confetti cannon.”

“I’m not surprised, considering how much time he spends in the shooting range,” Joseph said. “Where’s Myra?”

“Everyone is fawning over her and Lily. It’s been a while since they have a kid to liven up this place,” Sebastian said, pointing at the crowd with a fond smile.

Myra was radiant, as always; her baby glow hadn’t left her. She was chatting with one of the detectives from CSU. Lily clung to her with a tiny fist, cowering under the attention of officers that had gone over to coo over the newest addition to the family.

“They’re under siege by half of the precinct,” Joseph said, “while you’re pigging out on cake.”

“It’s good cake.”

“You’re a little red in the face too,” Joseph said. “Did they spike the fruit punch?”

“It’s the eggnog,” Sebastian said. “I’m not that drunk.”

“Sebastian.”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Sebastian said, holding up his fork to silence Joseph. “Myra will be driving.”

“That’s good. She’s a responsible designated driver,” Joseph said, “unlike someone else I can name.”

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Sebastian said, bumping his shoulder. “It’s Christmas.”

“That reminds me,” Joseph said. He pulled out a wrapped package from his bag. “I haven’t given you a Christmas gift yet.”

“Thank you, Joseph,” Sebastian said with a smile.

The small package sat on Sebastian’s palm easily, as he peeled back the paper wrapping.

It was a rawhide chew in the shape of a bone.

Sebastian stared at it with eyes as wide as pennies. The muscles in his cheeks twitched and his brows were drawn together. He had the expression of a man who didn’t know if he should laugh it off or be offended.

He looked like he wanted to do both.

Joseph tried to hold it in, he really did. He even hid his mouth behind his fist. But a snicker got past his lips, and then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he was doubling over and leaning against the serving table. Tears were squeezing out of his eyes.

Sebastian finally found his voice. “Joseph?”

“It’s from Connelly,” Joseph said. “He said it’s for ‘the young’un at the park’.”

“I… didn’t realize I made such an impression on him.”

“You should’ve seen your face.” Joseph wiped at his eyes.

“Asshole,” Sebastian said.

Joseph held up another package. It was something he’d picked out from the store, after he’d seen how Sebastian had had his eyes on it the few times they walked past the display window. But with the prank fresh on his mind, Sebastian shot Joseph a skeptical glance.

Joseph couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Merry Christmas, Seb.”


End file.
